1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the advancement of semiconductor technology, light-emitting diodes (LEDs) have achieved a higher power, emitted stronger light. Moreover, the LEDs feature various advantages, such as power saving, long service life, environmental protection, quick start-up, and small volume. Therefore, the LEDs are applied in more and more fields, such as illumination, traffic lights, displays, optical mice, and LED string lamps.
Currently, most outdoor advertisement boards use the LED string lamps as their lighting apparatus. Since an outdoor lighting apparatus must have better weatherability and waterproofness, the conventional technology is to fill the internal space of the housing of a lighting apparatus with encapsulant, so as to wrap the LED. However, in order to fill the internal space of the whole housing, a lot of encapsulant will be consumed, so it is difficult to reduce the cost of the LED string lamp, and the LED string lamp becomes heavier. Furthermore, many air bubbles will appear when the internal surface of the housing is filled by a lot of encapsulant, thereby degrading the yield of the LED string lamp. Furthermore, due to high consumption of the encapsulant, a long time period is needed before the curing of the encapsulant, resulting in difficulty in improving the production efficiency.
In addition, since the LEDs in the lighting apparatus and an external power are connected by a conducting wire, which is connected to the LEDs merely through solder joints by means of soldering, under the pulling force from the outside, the conducting wire will easily drop off from the solder joints due to the insufficient joint force, with the result that the LED string lamp cannot operate normally. In another aspect, during a manufacturing process of the conventional LED string lamp, when the encapsulant is filled into the internal space of the housing, a circuit board carrying the LEDs may float on the encapsulant, and then the LEDs cannot be completely encapsulated by the encapsulant, which degrades the yield of the LED string lamp.